


The wooing of Jane Foster by Thor Odinson/ How Loki made his brother's life hell

by Nix_X



Series: Avengers-Regency Edition [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Fluff, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix_X/pseuds/Nix_X
Summary: Lord Thor Odinson,golden boy, heir to the Duke of Asgard needs a wife and he has fixed on quiet mouse Jane Foster as the ideal candidate. Except she is not such a mouse and he has this brother called Loki....





	1. The wager

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff which occurred to me when i was finishing up Viscount Stark's new bride which I couldn't resist writing down

Thor mournfully lifted the tumblerfull of ale to his mouth and drained it, oblivious to the hoots and cheers surrounding him. Smashing it back on the table, he demanded “More”.

“You really should slow down my friend” Bruce advised, though he too was smiling.

“Let him drink” Clint slurred, more than two sheets to the wind himself. Somehow managing to drag his chair over to Thor’s, Clint draped himself on Thor and the two drunkenly clinked glasses.

“My poor little friend-hic-hash been commanded” Clint burped, “Commanded by hish cruel, cruel father to –to”, another hiccup, “to shain himshelf to a woman or be dis-dis-“Clint blinked owlishly.

“Disinherited?” Tony asked in an amused voice.

“Thatsh it, dishvonberited” Clint hugged Thor who returned the embrace causing Clint to choke.

“Ish not right” he managed sleepily, his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“As I recall Barton, you chained yourself to a woman and you don’t seem to be suffering for it” Loki said acidly, taking a dainty sip of his wine. Thor’s brother didn’t often join them but sometimes Thor left him no choice and bodily dragged him to their conclaves, where he would find a corner and spend the night alternately brooding and insulting them.

“Thid he inshult my wife?” Clint demanded, raising his head with a martial light in his eye. “No, no” Bruce replied soothingly causing Clint to go back to snoring on Thor’s shoulder.

“I have to agree with Reindeer Games here, I don’t see the problem Thor”

Thor blinked at Tony sadly. ”Ah my friend, marriage has changed all of you. Barnes and the heroic Major have not even presented themselves today. Only this one remains unchanged”. He patted Clint’s head fondly.

Tony chuckled. “One is enjoying his honeymoon and the other is preparing for his. I would hardly call that a miserable existence”.

“Steve is preparing for his wedding Tony, not his honeymoon” Bruce said dryly.

“Meh” Tony gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “Everyone knows a wedding is only a minor event before the good part”.

Thor appeared unconvinced. “My friends, you all found worthy bedmates except for our friend Banner who escaped the shackles”. Bruce winced, both at the description and the reminder of his bachelordom.

“Where am I to find such a one?” Thor lamented.

“When in doubt, settle “Tony replied callously. “Find someone you can tolerate and get her with an heir, then go back to your bachelor ways”.

“I wonder how Wanda will react if she heard you say that” Bruce murmured slyly causing Tony to jump and direct a horrified glance at Bruce.

Thor refused to be side-tracked. “There is no such person” he said sadly.

Tony frowned.

“Miss Mure?”

“Giggles too much and sets my head aching”

 “Lady Clothilde” Bruce said

“Spiteful”

“Miss Moreton”

“Boring”

“Miss Foster”

Tony and Bruce choked as Thor frowned at Loki’s suggestion. “Miss Foster? Who is she?”

“No one “Bruce replied hastily while Tony stared at his glass, a mischievous and speculative glint appearing in his eyes.

“You met her once, remember?” Loki continued sweetly, disdaining Bruce’s interruption. “Mrs Barnes’s cousin? I believe your friends’s know her, I am told she occasionally works in that quaint little workshop they have down in the city”.

Bruce glared at Loki.

“Ah yes” Thor frowned, “small, brown haired, rather delicate”.

Loki nodded and threw another bone. “Orphaned at the age of ten Thor, dowerless and friendless, alone in the world”.

Thor’s eyes grew wide with pity while Bruce watched with horror as Loki pushed all of Thor’s buttons, one by one.

“Is this true?” Thor demanded. Tony grinned and struck in before Bruce could. “Utterly. Miss Foster is a very sweet young lady whose only asset is her brilliant brain. Unfortunately, the times we live in are such that intelligence does a woman more harm than good”

Thor nodded gravely while both Tony and Loki gave almost identical smirks at a horrified Bruce.

“It is settled then! I, Lord Thor Odinson, heir to the Duke of Asgard shall take this woman under my protection and bestow upon her my name and my patronage” Thor declared, bringing his hand down on the table with a crash to emphasize his point.

“Lovely, brother. She should be honoured by your condescension. But er- will she be honoured?”

Thor blinked.

“Nonsense Funny-Eyes” Tony declared happily “Miss Foster will certainly not reject our glorious warrior Thor”

Thor blinked again. “Reject me?” he asked blankly.

“I believe” Loki began smoothly “I believe Miss Foster will not yield to my brother’s persuasions. And I’ll wager ten guineas on that”

“Done” Tony agreed before turning to face Bruce who shook his head immediately.

The four of them looked at Clint who let out a tiny little snore.

“Very well then” Thor stood up abruptly, sending Clint crashing to the floor.

“I shall leave you now and inform my father that I intend to start courting Miss Foster. Brother, be prepared to turn over your money to our friend Anthony any day now”. He smiled and marched out of the room leaving them and a snoring Clint behind.

“You two should be ashamed of yourself” Bruce informed his remaining two awake companions. Tony grinned.

“Brucie, aren’t you the one who keeps saying that our adorable baby boy needs to be pulled a peg or two down?”

Bruce sighed.

“And what better way than this?” Loki finished, his eyes a bright green.


	2. Thor Odinson's courtship of Miss Jane...oh and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to woo Jane

** ATTEMPT 1 **

“Lord Odinson to see Miss Foster” Thor rapped out to the awestruck footman as he took another sniff of the flowers he carried in his hand. Loki had assured him that violets were Miss Foster’s favourite and he had found the freshest bunch possible. She would love it.

The door opened and he strode into the Lewis’s morning room only to be brought up short by the sight of his green eyed brother lounging on the couch, next to Miss Foster. He gaped at him for a second before remembering his manners.

“Miss Foster” he made his bow and received a graceful, albeit rather confused curtsy in return.

“My Lord” she said doubtfully as though she wasn’t entirely sure he had come to the right house. Thor smiled. Ah yes, this would be easy. He ran his eyes over her discreetly-nothing spectacular but a charmingly pretty woman.

“I brought you this” he said, thrusting the flowers he was holding behind his back into her face. He stood back and waited for her outpouring of gratitude.

Atishoo!

He stared in horror at her face which was slowly turning red while tears poured from her eyes.

“Forgive me my lord” she gasped which was followed by another sneeze.

“I regret to inform you”

Atishoo!

“I’m allergic to violets”

Atishoo!

“This is very thoughtful”

Atishoo!

“Afraid  I must leave you”

Atishoo!

“To deal with this problem”

Atishoo!

“My apologies”

She fairly fled, nearly trampling over his posy in her zeal to escape, leaving him and Loki alone in the room.

Thor glared at his unrepentant brother who gave him his sweetest smile.

 

 

** ATTEMPT 2 **

Thor stood in the morning room again, this time armed with what he knew would capture the girl’s heart- A volume of Byron’s latest poems.

“She won’t like it” Loki sang softly next to him.

“Brother, you might have fooled me once, you will not fool me again”

“Miss Foster isn’t the poetry and flowers sort of girl. She is a woman of science”

Thor gave him a pitying smile. Was his dear brother actually attempting to teach him about women? “All women love poetry” he said gently in the same tone he used to instruct young Cooper Barton in the art of the sword.

Loki said nothing although Thor could almost feel him smirking.

The door opened and Miss Foster entered with a pretty little smile and blush. “My apologies gentlemen, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting”

“Not at all” he rumbled before bringing out the slim little volume he was sure would please her. “A gift, my lady”

“Oh” She gave him a hesitant smile. “How kind, my lord”

Thor relaxed. Although she hadn’t been as enthusiastic as he had hoped, it was a start. After all it was entirely possible that Miss Foster was incapable of strong emotions.

A scream of joy startled him and he stared in disbelief at a flushed, excited Jane Foster clutching a book which his damned brother had just given her to her heart.

“What is that?” he demanded in horror.

“A translation” Loki simpered “Of Galileo’s treatise, the Sidereus Nuncius”

“Sid- what?”

She looked up, her eyes glowing. He was almost startled at how pretty she looked. “An astronomical treatise my lord, a very rare one. Oh Lord Loki- thank you, thank you, a thousand thank yous!”

Thor’s shoulders slumped.

 

 

** ATTEMPT 15 **

This was going to work. This had to work, Thor decided grimly. He had tried flowers, he had tried sweets, he had tried compliments and he had been upstaged by Loki every single time. Jane Foster was sadly unlike any girl he had ever known which was making his courtship unexpectedly difficult.

She spoke of things he didn’t understand, she behaved in a manner which flustered him- neither coy nor standoffish but treating him kindly and patiently in much the same way she treated her uncle, he realised gloomily. Damn the woman, did she even know he was courting her?

But this would work he decided, speeding up his steps. This had to work.

Not waiting for the footman to announce him, he threw open the door to the now familiar sitting room, relieved beyond measure to find Miss Foster sitting alone with no sign of Loki anywhere.

“Miss Foster” he boomed, disregarding her surprised greeting. “I have come to beg your company for a walk in Regent Park. The weather seems exceptionally clement”

He waited for her answer. It was a walk, he thought with gritted teeth. Everyone loved walks. The flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, and he could conceivably manage to get two words in without his brother making him look like an idiot. He was now coming to rue all the times he had skipped his studies to go play with the village boys or train with his fencing master. As Tony and Bruce had warned him, Miss Foster was indeed brilliant which meant that he could only listen to most of the conversations she held with his brother, instead of being able to contribute anything to it.

“I would love to my lord” she said slowly, a deep scarlet flush darkening her cheeks, “But I’m afraid your brother has already invited me on a trip on the Margate steamboat today”.

Thor nearly choked. Margate steamboat? What in god’s name was Loki playing at?!

“My lady” he said horrified, “I must beg you not to carry out _that_ plan. I know naught what my brother is thinking of but it would be a truly scandalous thing for you to travel on the Margate with him”

She didn’t appear to be noticeably fazed.

“I know” she gave him a small smile. “However I am already considered odd my lord and therefore I see no reason to deny myself the things that please me to protect the reputation I don’t possess”.

Thor stared at her, speechless. She was right of course, she was considered odd. And he knew from the tilt of her chin that he didn’t have an earthly chance of persuading her to turn down Loki’s invitation. He had only known this woman for a few weeks but he had quickly come to realize that the delicate, fragile appearance hid a will of iron.

However he would do everything in his power to protect his lady’s reputation, Loki be damned.

“Then I will accompany you my lady. My status in the ton may hopefully be of service to you”.

She stared at him with a curious look which he met boldly. She had an old woman’s eyes, he thought. Old eyes in a young face. An old soul in a young body.

“You are very kind to me, my lord” she said finally.

Thor bowed. “As are you to me. Do not think that I am blind to how patiently you teach me things- how kindly you deflect my brother’s barbs”

“He should not be teasing you so” she replied calmly. “There is knowledge and then there is wisdom and while you may not possess a great deal of the former, you certainly possess the latter. I have heard – heard of your work during the war”. She blushed, twisting her hands together. “You also seem to be universally beloved”.

Thor beamed. He was about to build on the ground they had just established when the door opened and Loki stepped in. “Shall we leave?”

Thomas, the butler at Asgard House had seen Lord Thor arrive back home in various conditions- from  drunk off his tits to bruised within an inch of his life but never till that day had he ever opened the door to be confronted with a miserable, drenched, soot covered , grimy Lord Odinson. Even more peculiar, he was accompanied by his slightly less grubby-looking but laughing younger brother.

 

 

** ATTEMPT 28 **

Jealousy. Clint had assured him that it would work. Once Miss Jane Foster would see what it was that she was so easily setting aside, she might be inspired to look upon him with new eyes.

“Is she here yet?” Thor whispered to Clint while simultaneously attempting to grin half-heartedly at some unknown debutante’s attempt at a joke.

“Not yet” Clint whispered back and went back to his business of charming the gaggle of girls surrounding them. As a married man widely known to be devoted to his wife, he could safely do so.

“She arrived five minutes ago with that chaperone of hers. She is standing in that corner, see?” Tony joined them, flashing one of his signature smiles at one young thing who nearly fainted.

“How do you know that?” Clint frowned in confusion while Thor immediately tried to look as if he was enjoying himself.

“Because my wife just joined her and I always know where my wife is” Tony replied smoothly. ”Oh …hell”

“What now?” Thor asked through gritted teeth, attempting to disengage a particularly bold miss from his arm.

“Captain Fandral has joined them”

Thor froze. Captain Fandral had only recently entered London society but he had already made a name for himself as quite the charmer. Thor swivelled his head over to where Tony was pointing only to have his heart make its way into his throat.

Captain Fandral was standing terrifyingly close to his Miss Foster, laughing at something she had just said. Miss Foster for some reason didn’t appear to be repulsed by the blonde Adonis standing in front of her and was smiling back at him, sending shivers down Thor’s spine. He watched with horror as Fandral raised a hand to brush a stray lock of hair away from Jane’s face.

“No”

Thor marched over to stop whatever nonsense was taking place leaving behind a smirking Tony, a pouting Clint and a very confused group of young ladies.

“So…how much do you think Loki paid Fandral?”

 

 

** ATTEMPT 45 **

This was the stupidest thing he had ever done. And that was saying a lot. Desperate for ideas, Thor had turned to some of his other friends for help with the result that Captain Barnes had managed to persuade him into this ridiculous course of action.

He was hiding in an alley next to the road Miss Foster took to walk to Tony and Bruce’s workshop, despite the many warnings he had given her on that score. The three men he had hired loitered on the road, waiting for her to make an appearance.

Her short, slender figure materialized soon enough. Although she was veiled he recognized her from her energetic stride. Gulping at what he was about to do, he whistled alerting the men that their target had arrived.

Every woman likes a knight swooping in to save her, Barnes had said. Thor waited as the men surrounded her. He would go in to ‘save’ her in a minute. He hoped they wouldn’t scare her too much. Perhaps this might even cure her of her habit of walking alone on lonely roads, unattended by a groom.

Jane didn’t appear very scared and seemed to be dealing with the ruffians with admirable calm. In response to their low voiced request-he had sternly instructed them in manners- she dug her hand into her reticule.

“Aargh!”

Three separate howls echoed in the street as Jane whipped out what appeared to be cologne bottle and sprayed a pungent smelling concoction into their eyes. Thor gaped for a second before running towards her while the idiots he had hired, took to their heels.

“My Lord!” She was breathing a little harder than normal but she smiled at him brightly. “Your timing is impeccable although I do think I managed to scare them away”.

“What is that?” Thor finally asked, dumbfounded.

“This? Oh it’s a mixture of my own making-pepper and a diluted solution of vinegar. Very effective, as you just saw”.

Thor opened then shut his mouth. There was nothing he could say.

“It is quite fortunate that I was carrying it with me today. I suppose I must thank your brother for that, he was the one who urged me to”.

 

 

** ATTEMPT 86 **

Thor opened the door and gently ushered Jane in, enjoying the look of wide eyed delight on her face. She stood in the centre of the gigantic library and turned a full circle, soaking it up.

“My Lord, it is truly magnificent” she finally said in reverent tones.

Thor darted a smug smile at a sour faced Loki. “I thank you my lady, however this is only a pale imitation of the one at Bifrost, our country seat”.

“You are a very lucky man, my lord” she said wistfully.

All this will be yours too, Thor swore.

“You really wish me for me to catalogue this entire library?” Jane asked, looking as thrilled as it was possible for anyone to look.

Thor gave her his widest smile. “I beg you to. It needs to be updated as we possess several very outdated texts while we are still missing the newer, more significant works. You are just the person I can think of to revamp this library”

She beamed.

He let out a relieved sigh. Finally. “Then I’ll leave you to it –“

“My brother would also appreciate it if you would guide him through what you will be doing Jane.” Thor cast Loki a look of horror which he pretended not to notice. “Perhaps if you could show him which books you will be throwing out and which books you wish for him to purchase? You could also give him a summary of each book you wish to keep. I would recommend starting with the astronomy section”.

Trying to keep the expression of dread off his face, Thor turned to face Jane who was practically skipping with joy. This was going to be a very long day.

But even as he found himself struggling to keep up with a conversation that involved unfamiliar and uninteresting names like Vega and Pollux and Ursa and Aquila, Thor also found that he was enjoying himself. She was certainly speaking in a strange and unfamiliar language but there was something about the way in which she spoke that made it all sound fascinating. It was a story, he thought dreamily missing the curious look Loki was giving him, a story he didn’t understand yet, but a lovely story all the same.

 

 

** ATTEMPT 100 **

He walked briskly to Jane’s house, his hand nervously fidgeting with the ring in his pocket. He had picked it out with great care, the largest, most beautiful diamond he could find, set in a titanium ring that Tony had been kind enough to make for him. A single shining diamond in a black ring. Like Polaris shining in the night sky. He hoped she understood the symbolism.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He wished to marry Jane with all his heart, not for any of the reasons he had once given his friends in a tavern but because he loved her-deeply and dearly.

He blushed to remember that he had once arrogantly decided to offer her his protection. Jane, his Jane needed no one’s protection. She was kind, intelligent, independent and resourceful and what she needed was a man who would appreciate her for her numerous qualities, not a boorish lout who would try to correct her many lovable eccentricities and end up stifling her.

He could be that man, Thor thought decidedly. Standing in front of the house the Lewis’s had rented for the season, Thor took a deep breath before rapping the knocker. It was time to put his fortunes to the test.

 He was ushered in by a footman who without his asking informed him that Miss Foster was in the morning room. Evidently the servants had caught on to his courtship. He only hoped Jane had as well.

He marched up the now familiar steps and turned to enter the sitting room, freezing at the sight that met his eyes.

Jane was sitting on the edge of the Chesterfield, her hands clasped together, an intent look in her eyes as it rested on Loki’s face. Loki himself was kneeling in front of her, saying something quietly but with great intensity. It didn’t take a genius to understand what this meant.

Thor blindly retraced his steps and staggered onto the street, making his way to the nearest pub.


	3. Natasha sets things to rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha does the clean up

Jane was confused. Over the last two months, Lord Thor Odinson had been visiting her every day, bringing her gifts, spending time with her, listening to her and in general making her feel like an adored princess, despite every attempt on her part to not fall for his wiles.

At first, when she had still been in possession of her common sense it had been easy to disabuse herself of the notion that Lord Thor Odinson had been interested in her. Set aside the fact that she possessed none of the qualities expected of a future Duke’s wife, she wasn’t his type. Their interests were too dissimilar.

However the more time she spent with the large, blond man with the child’s smile, the harder it became to hold on to that core of sense. He was just so…lovable. Thor Odinson was many things but he was above all a good man with a good heart.

Which was why his complete absence from her life for the past two weeks was puzzling her so much. Even if he wished to break ties with her, he wouldn’t do so in such a rude manner. She needed answers. The snag was that she didn’t have a great deal of female friends to ask advice from. Darcy was too busy enjoying her honeymoon to be of any use. Lady Carter was neck deep in preparations for her own wedding and was being assisted in the same by Lady Barton. That left Lady Stark. Which explained why she was standing outside House Stark at ten in the morning on what was possibly the coldest day of the month.

Luckily the door was opened quickly by Jarvis who ushered her in with a kind smile and informed her that Lady Stark was in the upstairs sitting room. Unfortunately he neglected to inform her that _Lord_ Stark was also occupying said room  with the result that Jane ended up walking in on Tony Stark , apparently attempting to eat his wife’s face.

With a muffled squeak Jane fled, face burning in embarrassment. Thanking her stars that her entry and subsequent exit had passed unnoticed, she pondered her options. Who now?

 

 ****************************************************

 

 

Natasha stared at the brown haired little woman who had invaded her home and suppressed the urge to pinch herself. This could not be happening.

“You wish me to do what?” she asked again, certain that she had misheard.

Jane frowned and wondered whether Lady Romanoff was hard of hearing. This was the third time she had asked this question.

“I would like you to help me get to the bottom of Lord Thor’s strange behaviour” she repeated patiently. “I have heard from Lord Stark and Mr Banner that you are the best person in England to entrust with a mission”

Natasha found herself incapable of speech. She had infiltrated governments, tracked down stolen artefacts, gone on diplomatic missions and even … removed people in her long and varied career but this was the first time she had been asked to solve what appeared to be a romantic entanglement.

“They weren’t lying to me, were they?”

Natasha shook her head feebly. She must be getting old she thought, dazed- her voice was still refusing to work.

Jane brightened. “So you will help me then?”

Natasha sat up. This was ridiculous. Natasha Romanoff wasn’t a young girl or some sort of romance counsellor.

“I’m afraid you have come to the wrong place Miss Foster” she said coldly. “My talents lie in quite a different direction. I recommend you to approach Laura Barton with your problem”.

Jane’s face fell. Although she hadn’t come to the terrifying Lady Romanoff with much hope, the refusal still hurt.

“It’s just- I don’t have anyone I can ask advice of” she said quietly. It was at times like these that she passionately missed her mother.

A long suffering sigh escaped the woman sitting opposite her.

“Very well then. Start from the beginning”

 

 

**************************************************

 

 

Thor refused Clint’s offer of another drink and buried his head in his hands. He was too depressed to even drink. Visions of Jane as his brother’s bride danced before his eyes inspiring him with an ardent desire to empty his guts out.

“Why don’t you go ahead and tell her anyways?” Barnes asked sympathetically. They were all gathered at Cribbs parlour to use Thor as an excuse to get plastered.

Thor shook his head. He had once broken Loki’s heart unwittingly, he wouldn’t do it again.

Clint slid the refilled glass over silently while Steve patted him on the back. A sudden commotion at the door however, made them all sit up.

“Holy hell” Clint breathed in horror as Natasha Romanoff glided into the gentleman’s pub, dragging along a man Thor recognized as one of the ruffians he had hired that fateful day.

She came to a stop in front of them and threw the man she had been dragging by the ear down. Ignoring the whispers behind her, her eyes swept over them making each of them feel about three feet tall.

“Thor” she said coldly. His friends let out a sigh of relief while Thor regarded her warily.

“Miss Foster appears to be worried about your absence. I suggest you clear things up with her. If you are possibly stupid enough to imagine that she is in some form of a relationship with your brother, then let me set your mind at rest. All Loki has been doing is successfully taking advantage of your lack of brains”.

“I saw him propose to her!” he roared.

Natasha raised one perfect eyebrow.

“I believe what you saw was Loki confessing his love for a woman named Sigyn to Jane and asking her advice on the same”

“Sigyn is a courtesan” Clint blinked in confusion. Natasha cast him a contemptuous look. “Precisely why I said Loki was taking advantage of a lack of brains. Looking at you lot, it does not seem to me to be a very hard thing to do” she said in withering accents.

“As for you” she turned to face Barnes in one swift motion making him gulp.

“If it ever comes to my ears that you have been advocating the use of idiots like these” she kicked the man grovelling on the floor “I will chop off your remaining hand without hesitation”.

Having said her piece Natasha Romanoff swept out of the pub with a parting “Tony, lock your doors when you maul Wanda. Miss Foster was quite traumatized”.

Thor sat up, the cogs in his head whirring. He turned to Tony who was still gazing at the door through which Natasha had made her exit with a horrified expression.

“Tony, I need your help”.

********************************************************

Jane moved cautiously through the candlelit hallway. The note from Thor had asked her to meet him at Asgard House that evening. It had barely turned seven but the sun had already set. She sent a silent thank you to Lady Romanoff and Mr Banner who had offered to escort her here.

“Thor?” she called out and received an answering shout from the balcony. She made her way over and gently pushed a French window open before nearly fainting in joy.

A telescope. A real, live telescope. Not a figment of her imagination, not a beautiful dream but a telescope that she could touch and use and work with.

“Is it for me?” The words came out in an awed breath.

Thor beamed. “I take it you like it then”

Jane gave a strangled laugh. The idea that she wouldn’t like this...this- she stretched out a hand reverently to touch the gleaming metal.

“Jane”

She looked up and finally realized that Thor was looking more nervous than she had ever seen him before.

“I have a question to ask you”

 

 

**************************************************

 

 

Downstairs Natasha heard the muffled squeal followed by Thor’s booming laughter and smiled with satisfaction. Her prisoner however let out a disgusted sound making her tighten her grip on his hair.

Bruce chuckled at Loki’s howl of pain. “Natasha Romanoff playing Cupid. Who would have thought?”

Natasha inclined her head regally.


End file.
